False nails are popular and attractive. The false nails are applied with an adhesive to the natural nail. Then the nail is shaped to give the effect of perfectly manicured natural nails. Applying and shaping a set of nails quickly and safely while achieving a satisfactory appearance requires skill. The adhesives used in attaching the false nails can cause discomfort if allowed to contact bare skin. Excessive abrasion in the preparation of the natural nail to receive the false nail can result in exposure of the underlying nail bed, causing the customer pain, even before contact by the adhesive. It can therefore take a great deal of training before an operator becomes proficient.
The use of mannequin hands is therefore useful in to train persons applying and manipulated artificial nails. Existing mannequin hands are lacking in several ways. For example, the nails are attached to the mannequin hands in an inconvenient manner. Since the nails are being manipulated, they need to be attached very securely to the mannequin hands. Currently, the nails cannot be attached in a secure enough fashion while still being convenient to remove. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,506.
Improvement of mannequin hands is therefore required.